For The Better
by EpicNinjaMaster
Summary: "Whatever I may do, it will be for the better." Zane has been having strange dreams about a mysterious boy with powers beyond imaginable. When the same boy is found in a cave full of unconscious Serpentine, the ninja realize something that may change the fate of Ninjago - or better yet, the universe.
1. Prolougue

Ninjago was draped in the dark night just as a legend arrived. The city was unaware of his arrival, nor did anyone know who he was. The ground on which he lay was soft, cold in the evening breeze. One of the boy's eyes opened slowly, followed by the other. As he took in his surroundings, he stood up on shaky feet. He was in a forest of some sort. _If this is Ninjago_, he thought,_ then I've seen better before_.

Beyond the forest was Ninjago City, the city that never slept. The boy had to admit to himself, the city was quite big compared to the countless other cities he had "visited." It reminded him of home. It was so far from him now. The boy had traveled so long that he never realized that he was a little homesick. He pushed his home to the back of his mind and focused on why he was here. His mother had told him that there was an evil here that needed to be vanquished, so the boy had landed not so long ago in the humble land known as Ninjago.

There wasn't much time to stand around if there was a powerful evil lurking about. The boy took out a pair of black shades and put them on. If he went into the city without the shades, he'd be discovered not only by the world, but by the enemy. That wouldn't be good for the boy.

Quietly, the boy walked towards Ninjago City. He was no tourist here. He had work to do. And no one would get in his way.


	2. Chapter 1: Indigo

**Hey guys! Is my first story going well so far? You're probably all wondering who that guy was in the Prologue. Well, I'm not telling who it is. At least, not yet. This chapter will be in Zane's POV, and I'll do the best I can to make it sound like him. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter and your bacon stuffed tacos! (Hey, that's not a bad idea…someone get me a taco and some bacon! XD)**

Chapter 1: Indigo

(Zane's POV)

It was four weeks after the Overlord had been defeated by Lloyd. Life had resumed normally on the Bounty following his banishment. Well, at least we all thought it was. Training Lloyd was seemingly the most interesting event that ever occurred during the entire four weeks. There were no bank robberies, no kidnapping, no nothing. Presumably, the people who did those things were in hiding after the whole Overlord incident.

Today my brothers and I were in a forest. The sun shone through the tall maple trees, providing some shelter from the summer heat. The wind was refreshingly cold to our skin and whatever shade we could find was useful. Kai was used to this kind of weather already, just as I was used to the chill of winter. I was artificially sweating in the intense heat. Kai was perfectly fine. Jay was crawling on the ground demanding a water break for the sixth time in the past three minutes. Cole was sweating too. If he wasn't as strong as he was, he'd be crawling alongside Jay. Lloyd wasn't on this mission. He had to stay and protect the Bounty.

After walking a long while, Kai stopped. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Kai?" I asked him.

He replied, "I swear it sounded exactly like Sensei's old flute."

We all listened closer to the wind. For a moment I couldn't hear anything, but then the familiar melody of the flute echoed through the forest. I was shocked that it wasn't destroyed when Pythor was eaten by the Great Devourer. But, if it was in perfect condition, then who was playing it?

As my comrades discussed what they should do, I decided to follow the flute's melody deeper into the forest. Jay called after me, "Zane? Where are you going?" I didn't pay attention to him. I progressed through the trees, hoping I could find the flute before anyone else did.

The flute was played again, but it was closer than before. I was nearing the source. In desperation and curiosity, I broke into a steady run. "Hello? Anyone?"

The reply was yet another flute melody. I sensed that the flute player wished to remain anonymous, but I didn't want that to happen. My friends were way behind at this point. In fact, I didn't know which way I came from. I was lost.

"I mean you no harm," I yelled, "I am a friend. My name is Zane, Ninja of Ice. Who might you be?"

There was a rustle in the leaves. I pulled out my Elemental Blade in case I was facing an enemy. A deep, almost evil voice rang in my ears, "So you are a ninja. How cute."

"'Cute' is not a term relative to a ninja," I specified.

The voice growled humorously, "You are a protector of Ninjago? And you say that is not cute? If that is not cute, then I do not know what is."

"Might you come out of your hiding?" I asked, "I wish to see my opponent before I face him."

"That would not be wise."

"Why not?"

"There are people in this universe that have…different...appearances. I am one of those people."

I smiled. "I don't judge others based on looks. You may come out, I promise I will not laugh."

"I do not believe you will laugh." The voice said, "I think that 'scream' may be more accurate. I will come out anyway, since you requested it. Be warned, though."

From behind a tree, I saw the shadow of a boy. As he came out, I could make out that it was indeed a boy, around the age of twelve or thirteen. He was wearing a loose white tee, matched with black jeans that looked a size too big. His arms were muscular, yet not as much as Cole's. He was holding none other than Sensei's old flute, so that mystery was solved. He wore black Converse with both shoelaces being tied to perfection. As for facial features, he had a small rounded face, with soft, light pink lips and a tiny nose. I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing black shades. But there was something about him that looked…dark. I didn't know what, but he just didn't look normal.

"You are uncertain of me," The boy grinned, "I get that a lot."

"You do not have a bad appearance at all!" I exclaimed, "Would showing your eyes be okay with you? I am terribly curious at what lies behind those shades of yours."

He stiffened. "Once again, you are unwise in making that decision. Since you are here, I might as well warn you again: my eyes may or may not scare you."

"Why would that be?"

The boy sighed. "Listen, ninja: I have a job here to do, and I do not want some lousy ninja to get in my way. Showing my eyes would not only scare you, it would make you remember me forever. Do you wish to take that chance?"

"I don't see why not." I replied with a hint of excitement in my voice.

Slowly, the boy removed his shades. When his eyes opened, I realized what a fool I was not to consider his previous warnings. His eyes were blue…no, purple…no, blue…no, _BOTH_ Blue and purple at the same time. It was a beautiful color, but on him, I was frightened by how eerie it looked.

His eyes were…_indigo_.

"Zane, wake up! Sensei needs us on deck! Wake up!"

With one blink the boy was gone, and instead, I was in my room. Jay and Lloyd both stood over me, their expressions concerned. "Zane," Jay said, "We've been trying to wake you for a full hour! I didn't know that you were such a deep sleeper!"

"An hour?" I frowned. "I am sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Jay stood back as I got up. Lloyd and he were in their ninja suits already. All I had on were my white and gray striped pajamas. The blue ninja walked outside while Lloyd stayed to ask, "You were tossing and turning a lot last night. Did you have a bad dream? You can tell us, you know."

I thought about it. Would telling Lloyd be a good idea? I didn't want to scare him; the chances were, if I was scared, he would be, too. After all, he was still basically a ten year old.

So, I replied to him, "It was nothing. Nothing at all."

**So that was the second, but not last, encounter of my OC. The next chapter will mainly be in Zane's POV, but I'm thinking of switching to my OC's POV as well. He is a mysterious one…anyway, review and eat your bacon tacos! (they are actually not bad) Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	3. Chapter 2: Six Other Ninja?

**HELLO WORLD! ENM is back! I have one quick question for everyone: if Nya wasn't with Jay, then who would she be with? I think Cole, but that's my opinion. Answer in the reviews! Now onto Chapter 2: Six Other Ninja?**

Chapter 2: Six Other Ninja?

(Zane POV)

Once in my ninja suit, I headed up to the deck, where the others were waiting for me. My brothers were also in their ninja suits and were impatiently waiting for my arrival. Jay sighed in relief. "Good, Zane's here. Sensei, you can tell us now."

Sensei stroked his long, magnificent white beard in thought. He wore a pale gray cuffed shirt with dark brown jeans and gray sneakers. His eyes were a pale blue, which were always soft and caring. I never thought I would see Sensei in a shirt like the one he was wearing. It made him look younger. Kai's hair was spiked and shampooed to perfection. His eyes were a fiery copper brown, compared to his darker brown hair. Jay had light, brown-orange colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. He had a scar on his left (my right) eyebrow from a casualty with a pet cat he once had. Cole had light gray eyes, which was a contrasting color compared to the pitch black hair that swept over his face. Lloyd had golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The green of his eyes was the exact same color of his ninja suit. Nya was wearing her usual red dress. Her black hair was longer than before, probably because she thought it would impress Jay. It worked. Jay wouldn't stop staring at her. Misako and Garmadon were on vacation, so they weren't there. As for my father, he was back at home.

"I have something very important to discuss with all of you," Sensei began, "And it concerns the fate of Ninjago."

"That's never good," Jay joked.

"Now is not the time!" Sensei whacked Jay with his staff, "A new enemy is rising, and not even the Green Ninja may be able to stop it!"

There was an awkward silence. A new enemy? But there hadn't been any evil activity for four weeks! Why would Sensei tell us now?

"How do you know this, Sensei?" I questioned.

"I received a text from Misako." Sensei held up his cellphone, a gift from my father before he left.

"You text, Sensei?" Lloyd gasped.

Sensei smiled. "It's, like, my new hobby. Anyway, Lloyd will not be able to destroy this new evil."

"But why not?" His nephew said, "I'm supposed to do anything! If I can't kill it, that means no one on the Bounty can, either! Who's gonna stop the new threat?"

"That is what may shock you." Sensei replied gravely, "In the text, Misako said that she had a scroll that foretells the finding of six new ninja. One of these ninja can defeat the new enemy for good. He is the Savior. The other five are the protectors of the Silver Weapons. Before the Golden Weapons were formed, the five Silver Weapons were created by the first Spinjitsu Master. They are the Sais of Creation, the Bow of Flames, the Shield of Nature, the Twin Daggers of Snow, and the Fans of Air. They are the Elemental Protectors of the Elemental Protectors of Lloyd."

"I don't get it," Jay blinked.

Sensei sighed. "We will find these ninja after we find the Savior. I believe that Ninjago City would be a good place to start looking. _Go, ninja, GO!_ And don't forget to bring me back some more herbal tea! I need more for my bath!"

"I thought it wouldn't get weirder after we learned about Sensei texting," I heard Jay mumble to Kai.

As Nya set the course to Ninjago City, I whispered to no one in particular, "I hope we find him in time…"

(? POV)

It was way too crowded in Ninjago City. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice me, which was good since I couldn't be found. Otherwise, bad things would happen. Hopefully, my message to the white ninja – Zane, was it? – would keep he and his friends from searching for me.

I came upon a suitable place to hide: Grand Sensei Darreth's Mojo Dojo. It was quiet on the outside, so I assumed that it was a place no one would think of in case someone was searching for me. As I walked in, a man clad in brown came out of a hallway. The entrance was covered in hanging red and yellow beads. It looked strange, yet I admired the man's sense of style. I saw some trophies on a table in the corner, but I knew none of them were real. It was part of my power to tell what was real and what was phony.

"Welcome to Grand Sensei Darreth's Mojo Dojo!" The man greeted me warmly, "I am Grand Sensei Darreth, and I darreth_ you_ to join my dojo!"

This man was a phony. Just to be sure that my power was wrong, I punched him in the face with a quick flick of my hand. Darreth collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. I felt bad for him, but it was better for me, anyway. If he knew, then my mission would be spoiled. Part of my strategy was to hide and attack when the time was right. That way, I would get the element of surprise.

That way, I wouldn't lose.

**DARRETH! Oh no! What's gonna happen to him? Find out next chapter! Please review! Oh, wait. Speaking of reviews, shoutout to amberdiamondswords! Now have a great day/night, and eat your bacon tacos!**

** -ENM **


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue and A Giant Blue Snake

** I'm super excited for this chapter! I'm going to include an intense part that'll further discuss my OC. He's so awesome! I also have another, really hard question for everyone: who do you think would be the most affected if Sensei died? The answer to this question will determine the fate of the story…choose wisely, readers, and enjoy Chapter 3 of For The Better: Rescue and A Giant Blue Snake!**

Chapter 3: Rescue and A Giant Blue Snake

(Lloyd POV)

"We're here, guys!" Nya called from the control room, "So remember who we're looking for: a man with powers greater than Lloyd!"

"Hey!" I protested, "Not only do I have the most power, but I am a savior! I think we solved the mystery, guys!"

"I expect better behavior from you, nephew!" Sensei came up from behind me, a scowl on his wrinkled face, "You are not the most powerful being in the universe, you know! For all we know, the Savior is the most powerful, and you are not the Savior!"

"Are you coming, Lloyd?" Zane called from the side of the ship. He and the rest of the ninja had already jumped onto the Ultra Dragon's back. We planned to scope the city on the Ultra Dragon's back, and then walk around on foot as a double-check.

I frowned at Sensei, and then headed towards Zane. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming, Zane."

He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Of all the ninja, I believed that Zane was the most understanding. I could trust him, and he could trust me. There was nothing we could keep from each other, no matter how serious. Zane was like the older brother I never had.

With one jump, I landed on the Ultra Dragon's back, right next to Zane. Then, with a beat of the dragon's wings, we were off.

(? POV)

I tied up Darreth and put him in the back closet. I was about to lock it when I heard a scream from outside. A distress call? Surely it wasn't that serious of a matter! But, when I looked outside the front window, I caught a glimpse of a hooded figure carrying a small baby and a woman running behind him, screaming, "Stop! My baby! Someone _help_!"

I had to stay hidden, but how? It was a baby, for Pete's sake! I equipped my sword, a long silver blade encrusted with sapphires on the hilt, and ran out the door just to get knocked over by the hooded figure. The woman stopped her pursuit and helped me up. "Please sir, he has my baby! Can you help me?"

"Of course!" I replied, "You need to stay here, though. I do not want you to get hurt."

She nodded and called as I began to chase where the hooded figure was before, "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, please find him!"

Using my far sight, I spotted the hooded figure with the baby, who was bawling and wriggling frantically. With a flash I had teleported myself over to the figure, my sword at the ready. "Put the child down."

The figure turned to me. "Why would I do that? I desssserve thissss child! I got it fair and sssssquare!"

"You are wrong." I snarled, gripping my sword tighter. "You cannot just steal something as innocent as a child, an infant even! You have _no right_ to do this!"

The figure set the baby on a nearby mailbox. By now, a crowd had gathered around us to see what the commotion was about. I groaned. I couldn't fight like this!

The figure apparently could. He struck at me with an iron fist, only to yelp in pain. I was somewhat indestructible, so thankfully, I couldn't be harmed. That was, unless he had a sharp weapon on him.

Then the figure pulled out a sword. Great. I'd jinxed it.

"Prepare to die, boy," The figure hissed. I could see the glint of his red eyes as he lunged at me again, this time harder and faster. I deflected his sword with my own, and the battle began. We fought for a long while **(A/N: I am really bad at fight scenes, so I won't even try)** when eventually, I knocked the sword out of his hand and onto the ground. The crowd cheered. The figure ran in defeat. As he was running, I saw what looked like a tail whack the mailbox the baby was on, and it flung into the air. Acting on pure reflexes I caught the baby with one hand. The crowd gasped in relief, then cheered again. I glanced at the baby's mother, who was standing not too far off. While quieting the baby, I handed him over to his mother, then said, "He is safe for now. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She replied, smiling, "I never got your name, though."

"You may call me…Drew." I quickly thought of a good fake name to cover myself. That's when I noticed the white suit in the crowd, followed by a red, a blue, a green, and a black one.

I froze. The ninja had found me.

(Zane POV)

We didn't see anything unusual on the Ultra Dragon's back. It landed on the outskirts of Ninjago City just as we heard a scream. "Oh no," Cole had said, "Trouble!"

We ran as fast as we could into the city. Lloyd had pointed out that there was a crowd forming in front of us. Curious, we went ahead and tried to find out what all the fuss was about. That's when I saw him. The boy from my dream.

We locked eyes. The boy froze in shock, then relaxed. He looked frustrated and calm at the same time, adding to his strangeness. "Remember: do not get in my way." His voice echoed in my head. The boy smiled, then ran in the opposite direction. I didn't follow him. Who knew what he would've done if I did?

(Drew POV)

I ran as fast as I could away from the ninja, leaving the crowd behind me in complete and utter confusion. I slowed to a walk as I came upon a dark alleyway, thinking, Oh no. All the bad stuff happens in dark alleyways. Thank goodness it's not night.

I slammed face first into a brick wall. It was a dead-end! I turned around to go back, only to get pinned to the wall by a pair of light blue, scaly hands. "Did you think I would let my prey ssslip away ssso easssssily?"

"What are you?" I croaked, "And who are you?"

He spun me around, and I came face to face with a giant blue snake. He had the same red eyes as the figure and yellow and white stripes flowing along his body. His tail looked bigger than the snake itself. He was the one who kidnapped the baby!

The snake hit me over the head with a hard rock. As I fell into darkness, the snake said, "I am a sssnake, idiot. And my name issss the one and only Ssssskalesssss."

**Oh, dear. Oh me, oh my. Skales is BACK, guys! What next? Will the ninja find Drew before he gets *gulp* hypnotized to help the Serpentine? Review and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

- ENM


	5. Chapter 4: A Change of Plans

**Heyo! So I've been updating often, but it may not always be like that. Schedules change a lot for me. It's annoying, huh? If I don't update for a while, I'm sorry, but at least you know now that if it happens, I'm not dead. So I'm happy today because I now have 6 reviews! I love the number 6! I love you all, guys! Now I give you Chapter 4: A Change of Plans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Chapter 4: A Change of Plans

(Zane POV)

"I can't see anything through this crowd!" Kai shouted angrily, "Sheesh, people! Find something to do and_ do it_ instead of just standing around like _dopes_! _Come ON_!"

"We need directions!" Jay announced, "Zane, do you have a compass?"

"Um, no." I replied. Why did we need directions all of a sudden? I thought we were just looking!

Cole tapped a girl's back. She whipped around, glaring at us with dark green eyes. "You poked?"

"Can you direct us to…Grand Sensei Darreth's Mojo Dojo?" Cole asked politely.

She rolled her eyes. "Why would you want to go to _that_ dump?"

Cole scratched the back of his neck. "He's our friend. Anything wrong?"

"He's stupid!" The girl snapped, "Just like you!"

She ran off before Cole could snap back. Jay laughed. "We're ninja and we still don't get much respect."

"That girl…is my soul mate." Cole joked. "When we're done with the whole ninja business, I'm gonna hook up with her."

"I don't think you're her type." Kai grumbled.

"Oh, you want her for yourself, don't you?" The black ninja's fist clenched.

"Please don't fight, brothers!" I got in the way of them before war erupted. "I can just get directions from my falcon!"

As if on cue, the falcon emerged from a nearby park tree. The same girl just happened to be in the same tree, although she was now wearing a cape. I blinked in confusion. This passed for normality?

The falcon landed on my arm. "Show us to Darreth's dojo, feathered friend." I spoke gently. It swooped into the air, leading the way for us.

"Let's go!" Lloyd ordered. We followed the falcon across town for a long time. During the run, I noticed that Cole wasn't entirely focused. He must have been thinking about that weirdo lady from before.

We neared Darreth's dojo, and I instantly knew that something wasn't right. I told the others about my suspicions, but not about the boy that might've been involved. I had no doubt that he was somehow behind all of this. We went inside the dojo to hear a noise coming from the back closet. It sounded like…Darreth!

Lloyd blasted open the door using his elemental powers. Darreth was tied up in the corner. "Oh, thank goodness! It's you guys!"

"What happened here?" Jay asked.

"It was a robber!" He explained. "He came in, and I knew he was weird. He attacked me, and I beat him up with my Penguin moves, but he knocked me out and stuffed me in the closet!"

At that moment, Jay's phone rang. Jay blushed in embarrassment, then took it out and answered it. "Nya? Now's not the time, babe."

"It's important!" I heard Nya protest on the other side of the line, "It's the Serpentine! One was just spotted not too far from where you guys just were! And, to top it off, it was Skales!"

"That's impossible!" Jay whispered in disbelief, "The Great Devourer scared them all off! Why would they come back now?"

"Just find Skales and discover what he's up to so you can stop him!" Nya cried. Then she hung up, leaving Jay to worry. "This is terrible!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cole said, "Let's go!"

We all followed him out of the dojo. Darreth called in anxiety, "Guys? I'm still tied up here!"

(Drew POV)

I woke up, startled by a sudden flicker in the corner of my closed right eye. It was that stupid snake, Skales. "Having fun, boy?"

I attempted to move my body, only to realize that I was tied up to a chair. I couldn't move any part of my body, not even my duct taped mouth. I tried to speak, "Whmphdumphyuphantphrumme?"

"What wassss that?" Skales asked, "I couldn't underssstand you with that duct tape over your lipssssss."

I rolled my eyes. No chair could hold me back! _At least I can see_, I thought. I was in what looked like a massive cave, with a giant pit in the dead center. Snakes of all colors and variations strutted about. Snakes. Of all things, it had to be snakes. It was a good thing that my phobia was spiders, not snakes. There was also a machine next to me. In a metal cage of some sort was an infant, who was asleep. What would snakes do with babies?

Skales read my mind. "Curioussss, I ssssee. Fire the machine up, Mezmo!"

Another blue snake with legs rather than a tail pulled a lever on the side of the machine. It whizzed to life and started to shake violently. The baby inside the cage was engulfed in a blinding white light. I flinched, not knowing what was happening to the poor child. After the light faded and the machine stopped, I glanced over at the baby. It now was a full grown, red snake with fangs coming out of its mouth. I gasped. What had they done?

"This army shall be finished in no time at all!" Skales announced happily, "Sssssoon, I will have an army big enough to not only take over Ninjago, but the world! Then, Pythor would rissse, and the Sssserpentine would rule yet again!"

Then he turned to me. My eyebrows raised in horror as he said, "If my machine workssss on infantssssss, then there'sssss no reassson that it shouldn't work on you asss well! Ssso, do you want a turn in my machine?"

DREEEEEWWWWWW! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh my stars! What's gonna happen?! Until next time, eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!

- ENM


	6. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Huh. No author's note today. I'll just say to enjoy Chapter 5: Discovery!**

Chapter 5: Discovery

(Drew POV)

I shook the chair, trying to attempt a last minute escape. The rope was bound too tight for me to do anything, and I couldn't scream for help since my mouth was taped shut. Skales laughed maniacally as he slithered to my chair to untie me and turn me into a snake. It was evil; I would never be able to stand being a snake, especially if I had to work for an idiot like Skales. Thankfully, his plan wouldn't work, because it was my job to stop this kind of nonsense and make things right. Slowly and steadily, I started to burn the rope holding my wrists together. Skales didn't even notice until my bounds were cut and I could slice the other ropes off of my body. I equipped my sword (yes, it's magic) and got ready to fight.

"No!" Skales gasped in horror, "NO! Anyone but you! Oh, why doessss it have to be the Brave One?!"

I grinned. I was indeed the Brave One, the hero of the universe. I went to different planets and dimensions to stop evil and keep things peaceful. Basically, I was a god. So no one should mess with me. Ever. Not unless you desire certain death.

I delivered a kick to Skales' face, knocking him backwards in pain. "Get him!" He cried. In an instant I was surrounded by snakes. I shook my head. I counted at least 272 full grown snakes and about 28 young ones who were also able to fight. 300 snakes? The odds were not in my favor.

Unless…

I struck a green snake down with a flick of my sword. I couldn't do it…it would risk my life, and countless others. But if I could contain it somehow…

Another green snake came at me. I dodged his attack and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him flying across the room. With so many snakes, I had to do it. I had to unleash my inner god.

My body was absorbed in a glowing aqua light. I shut my eyes to hold back the pain, only to open them again and see only light blue. The snakes were backing up, uncertain of what was going on. My sword grew in length, becoming the Sword of Una, the most powerful weapon in the entire universe. A cape, also aqua in color, formed on my back. I saw armor where my plain white T-shirt once was. I was now a god.

I couldn't hold the power back for long, though. I screamed at the same time the snakes did. Skales started to tremble. He slithered as fast as he could away from me, but the power was too much. My transformation blasted throughout the entire cave. Every last snake fell, unconscious. The cave was glowing with a blue light that faded as my power did. The last thing I heard before I fell into darkness was, "Lloyd, did you do that?"

(Zane POV)

The map Nya sent on Jay's phone led us to a manhole. "Eww!" Jay complained, "I'm not going in there!"

"But we must!" I protested, "The Serpentine are down there!"

"I agree with Frosty," Cole said, "Either we all go down or we don't go at all."

Jay sighed, but didn't say anything as we opened the hole and jumped in. I expected to land in sewer water, but we landed instead on dry ground. By the looks of it, we were in a tunnel.

Kai led the way to the left, holding up his Elemental Blade for light. I could see markings on the walls, as well as paintings and old legends. I wondered if this was the Serpentine's doing, or some deceased ancestor from long ago.

Suddenly, a blast shook the tunnel, causing Jay to trip and fall on his face. Little flecks of dirt fell from the ceiling, where I saw cracks forming. This tunnel was unstable. We needed to move.

"Lloyd, did you do that?" Kai asked the green ninja.

"Why would I want to do that?" He replied.

Jay got back up. "It must be the Serpentine! Let's go!"

This time, Cole raced to the front of the group and led us to an opening in the tunnel, where I looked down at a lot of knocked out snakes. How was this possible?

"How?…Who?..." Lloyd stammered in befuddlement.

"Someone or something must've beaten us to the Serpentine," Cole concluded. "Let's go and see if we can get clues or something."

I stepped over a Serpentine and started looking around. I almost tripped over a long, blue tail. It was none other than Skales, the Hypnobrai general. Whatever-or whoever- did this must have been unusually strong, for Skales was a tough enemy and hard to beat.

"Hey!" Lloyd called from a distance, "I found a boy!"

Kai, Jay, Cole and I ran over to where Lloyd was. He was standing over the body of a young boy, around the age of twelve or thirteen. Horror struck me as I realized that it was the boy from my dream. What was _he_ doing here?

"Do you think he did this?" Jay asked, staring at the boy, "I mean, he's the only human in here, so it could've been him."

"No way!" Kai said, "He's way too young. Besides, he could've been a prisoner." He pointed to a broken chair and some sliced-up pieces of rope. "Maybe he escaped as the thing that did this showed up."

"Even if that's true," Cole stated, "We should bring him back to the Bounty. We'll get answers when he wakes up."

I shivered. In my dream, he said that we shouldn't mess with him. If we brought him to the Bounty, he would do something for sure! Cole, Kai, and Jay were already picking up the boy. Jay grunted, "Man, he's heavy! He must be metal or something!"

I decided to just go with it. Hopefully, when the boy woke up, he would understand.

Hopefully.

**The ninja found Drew! Sheesh, it took them a while, didn't it? Please review, follow, favorite, and eat those bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	7. Chapter 6: An Awkward Meeting

**14 reviews? You guys are amazing! Thanks to my loyal readers, I shall be posting Chapter 6: An Awkward Meeting, right now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, only my OCs.**

Chapter 6: An Awkward Meeting

(Drew POV)

"Is he awake yet?"

"No, Jay, no."

"It's been two days already! How is he not awake?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

"Alright then. Nya, can you watch him on your own? Sensei needs us in the Bridge, like, _now_."

"I think I can handle him. You go on ahead, Jay. I'll tell you if he wakes up."

There were footsteps, and then I heard a door shut. I groaned softly. If I was being watched, then I couldn't open my eyes. I felt cold and tired. The power must have knocked me out somehow. I would've been lying if I had said that my transformation was the most logical answer to stop the snakes. I could've just attacked them, but I didn't. If I held my power back too long, then chaos would erupt and I would be the center of it.

The girl – Nya, I heard someone say – sat next to the surface I was on. I felt her warm hand on my hip. Apparently, I was shirtless, because Nya whispered, "Why do you have to be so darn beautiful? Ugh, it's killing me!"

"I am glad you think so." I mumbled, my eyes still closed.

"Oh my gosh!" She yelped in surprise, "You're awake!"

"Yes, I am," I said.

I sensed that Nya stood up from her seat next to me. "Can you open your eyes?"

I made up a fib as quickly as I could, "I cannot see without my shades. Are they here?"

"Oh, yeah, they're right here!" I waited patiently while Nya grabbed my shades and slid them on to my face. Her hands wandered on my cheeks as my eyes popped open. She stood back as I sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I replied, holding my forehead. Nya held my white shirt in her right hand, so all I had on were my black jeans and black Converse. I blushed. Nya did, too. "Sorry, I had to. We needed to check your vitals after that encounter you had with the Serpentine."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"Yeah. You're on the Bounty, the ninja's headquarters."

_"Ninja?!"_ I nearly screamed. Oh, that no good white ninja actually took part in this? When I saw him, I was gonna –

"Yeah, ninja." Nya interrupted my thoughts. "They brought you back here. Speaking of, the ninja wanted me to ask you a few questions." She took a notepad off of the nightstand next to the table. "Okay, do you mind answering these questions?"

"Not at all." I said nervously. What if Nya asked what I was doing in the sna - I mean, Serpentine – cave? The circumstances asked for some improvisation. I had to lie. Again.

Nya started off with the questions, "First off: What is your name?"

"You can call me Drew for now."

"For now?"

"Drew is short for a much longer name I do not wish to share right now."

"Sure, Drew. Next question: where do you live?"

"Ninjago City. I still live with my parents."

"How old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"What were you doing in the Serpentine cave?"

That was the question I feared. "I was being held hostage."

"For what purpose?"

"…I followed a snake into the cave, and he caught me."

Nya smiled. "Last question, Drew: did you happen to overhear any of the Serpentine's plans?"

I recalled what Skales had said about building an army to take over Ninjago and unleash a guy named Pythor. I told Nya about my encounter and the machine Skales used to turn the infant into a Serpentine, and she gasped. "P-Pythor? But he's dead!"

"Tell that to the snakes." I grumbled.

"Alright. Drew, can you come with me? I need to tell the others the news." Nya took my hand.

I tensed up. "I would prefer if you let go of my hand."

She did so. "Sorry. C'mon!"

She raced out the door and into a hallway. I caught up to her with no effort at all. She went up some stairs and onto a deck. The ground, as I noticed when I looked over the railing, was far below. The Bounty was a flying ship? Huh. It seemed normal after everything else I'd seen before.

"Hurry up, Drew!" I kept following Nya to a room in the Bounty. It looked like a control room, with computers and switches of all sorts. There was a table in the center of the room, with five ninja and an old man huddled around it. The blue one turned around first, followed by the red, black, green, and white one. The blue ninja spoke first. "Nya? Why is he still shirtless?"

Nya blinked. "Oops." She handed me back my shirt, which I took and put on.

"Who are you?" The red one asked aggressively. I took a step back. He was fierce, I could tell by the look in his copper brown eyes.

"Kai," Nya cried, "You're scaring the poor guy. This is Drew, and that's my brother, Kai. He's the ninja of Fire."

Kai gave a faint smile. The blue one stepped forward. "I'm Jay, ninja of Lightning."

"More like mouth of lightning." The black ninja facepalmed. "I'm Cole, ninja of Earth. I'm the solid leader of the group."

"I'm Lloyd." The green one smiled, "The Green Ninja and master of all the elements."

Zane looked down, trying to avoid my gaze. "My name is Zane, ninja of Ice." He then added quietly, "But you know that already."

"And I am Sensei Wu." The old man introduced himself. "I taught the ninja what they know now. And you have met Nya already. Drew is your name?"

"It is indeed," I said. The ninja all seemed pretty nice, except that fire ninja, Kai. He seemed a little hot-headed. I glanced at Zane again. Why did it feel like I knew him somehow, from outside the dream? Maybe it was just me…unless…

Oh gosh. Was he really? Dear Petanna, was he actually a robot? Wow. Curious.

While Nya explained what I had told her to the others, I started to feel uncomfortable. I snuck out of the room when no one was looking. In frustration, shock, and confusion, I banged my head against the wall. He was robotic? Of all things…why couldn't he be human, like every sane being in the universe?

Why did he have to be robotic… like _me_?

**Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn! Yes, Drew is also robotic. No, I did not make him robotic after Zane. He was robotic long before the show aired. Petanna is Drew's mother. I will reveal more about her in chapters to come. And there is a twist soon to come as well, and it is another family relationship moment. Can you guess who the relationship is between? It's not in the next chapter, but there will be soon. Please review, follow, favorite, and eat those bacon tacos! Have a great day/ night!**

**- ENM**


	8. Chapter 7: A Chat with Zane

**I'm on a roll! Another chapter for today! Also, can anyone tell me what song should be Zane's theme song? And what about the other ninja? I may or may not have a scene where one of the ninja is listening to music, soooo….yeah. I give you Chapter 7: A Chat with Zane!**

Chapter 7: A Chat with Zane

(Zane POV)

Nya told us the news rather quickly. The Serpentine really were back! Then I noticed that Drew was nowhere to be seen. I went to go looking for him, only to receive a comment from Drew himself, "Where are you going, Zane?"

He was standing by the doorway. But he wasn't there before…how did he do that? He had ninja skills, I thought, I wonder if he's one of us…

"I was…doing nothing." I replied.

The other ninja cast curious glances at me. I sighed. Drew was a threat to us. He had to go, ninja or not.

Later that night, it was my turn to cook. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for me to finish preparing the food. I was cooking chicken cutlets with a side of mashed potatoes and flaky biscuits. Jay was explaining to Drew what normally happened on the Bounty. "So a different person cooks every night. Zane is the best chef of us five, and Cole is the worst. Once he made duck chowder, and it glued our mouths shut! That was a long time ago; his most recent failure was steak. It was like a rock. I almost broke my tooth, it was so hard!"

Drew smiled. "My friends also consider me a good cook."

"Maybe you should have a cook-off with Zane!" Lloyd suggested, "That would be awesome! I call being the judge!"

"Me too!" Jay added, "I'll be one of the judges that act like Simon Cowell! He's the man!"

"I might as well be a judge, too." Kai said, playing with his fork. "Are you done yet, Zane?"

"Almost." I replied, "The cutlets need to be cooked at just the right temperature so they are not undercooked."

Drew came over to me. He tilted his head. "The right temperature is about 400 degrees. Your oven is only 375 degrees. You have to adjust it a little more."

"How do you know?" I asked. "It says 375 degrees in the recipe…"

He held up the box. It read: _Bake at 400 degrees for precisely 20 minutes._

"You were saying?" Drew grinned.

I groaned. The little show-off…

After we all had dinner, Drew went outside with Jay. I was cleaning up the dishes with Lloyd, who volunteered to help. It was a strange offer from him, but I accepted graciously.

"So what do you think of Drew?" Lloyd asked all of a sudden.

I turned to him. "He is okay."

Lloyd grabbed a plate and began rinsing it. "Sensei told me that he may be a ninja. He can't be sure, though. Drew needs to show his power for Sensei to decide."

"He would make a great ninja." I said through clenched teeth. Drew couldn't be a ninja. He would threaten the lives of everyone on the ship! He had to leave tonight. And I would see to it personally.

We finished washing the dishes in silence. Lloyd went to his room, saying that he was going to play video games with Cole and Kai. I went up on to the deck, where Drew and Jay were finishing a conversation. Drew didn't speak until Jay was inside. "You do not want me here, Zane."

"You are threatening everyone's life!" I exclaimed, "Of course I don't want you here!"

"I am here for a reason, you know." He spun at me, his hand curled into a fist. "I have a job here that only I can do. You ninja are nothing but another weak fighting force! I always run into people like this! Every stinking place, I do! They are so curious as to what lies behind the shades, well too bad! I prefer if everyone just stays out of my way, just for once!"

I tried to persuade him, "We can help you-"

"NO!"

I gasped. I knew his eyes were indigo, but I swear I saw a hint of red underneath his shades. I backed away in fear. Was he going to hurt me?

Drew stared at the ground. "I am sorry if I scared you, Zane. I just…I do not anyone to get hurt. I am the only one who can defeat this evil for good. My job is a dangerous one. I have watched others die to protect me. I do not want you to die, Zane. I trust you. That is why I was in that dream. I felt like I could trust you. Can I, Zane? CAN I?"

"Yes."

He stared at me creepily. Did I say something wrong?

"Sorry," Drew spoke softly, "It is just that…you are so…calm. I am sorry I am acting like this. I had a best friend who died trying to defend me, and I do not want the same to happen to you. I may have just met you, but you are a brother to me already. You are the family that I may never see again."

I was starting to have second thoughts about making Drew leave. Did he really trust me? Was I _that_ important to him? Drew left before I could reply. I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs. Drew had left something behind. I used my ice powers to pick it up gently so I could see what it was.

It was a single tear.

**Poor Drew. I felt so emotional writing that part of the chapter. Please review, favorite, follow, and eat those bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	9. Chapter 8: Living a Nightmare

**Hey guys! I still have no idea what the ninja and Drew's theme songs should be, so if you could share any ideas, please do so either in the reviews or by PMing me! There's no rush, though, and I'm not forcing it on you. Just a gentle reminder. Let's get started with Chapter 8: Living a Nightmare!**

Chapter 8: Living a Nightmare

(Drew POV)

**Welcome back, my friend.**

Friend? Whoever said I was your friend?

** Well, if I'm going to be a part of you, then we might as well be friends. You and I are alike in many ways.**

No, we are not.

** Yes, we are. We both have an evil mind. Petanna did put that Romaxov **(A/N: Romaxov is an evil liquid from his home that is made of the same stuff as Dark Matter)** in you for a reason, right? Not everyone can be perfect, not even you.**

I had no choice-

** Sure you did! You could've begged to have it taken out of you, but you didn't. You wanted to keep it!**

I said nothing of the sort!

** You're a terrible liar, you know. I can tell because I am a part of you now. I always will be.**

Not if I can help it!

** Please. You're an amusing one. You really think you can get rid of me? Well, think again. I will haunt you in the real world and countless other places until you cry in pain at the people I made you kill. The universe won't have a protector then. You would be a villain. A blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, murderous villain.**

No! Never!

** Don't believe me? Well, I'll just have to show you, then.**

I woke up with a jerk. Oh, it was just a nightmare…

The pain hit me like a lightning bolt (sorry Jay). I clutched my sides, feeling nauseous. My nails grew in length, turning into black claws. I gasped as my side teeth morphed into long, white fangs. My vision was now scarlet red, the color of blood. What had he done to me?

I stumbled out of the bed, trying as hard as I could not to wake the others. It was no use. As soon as I stepped outside, I knocked over a vase, causing it to shatter on the floor. I gasped when I heard Kai yell, "Guys? Was I the only one who heard that?"

I ran fast and hard away from that door. I made my way to the deck. There were no hiding places. I was almost certain to be found. The ninja were gaining on me; I could hear their tired footsteps proceed up the stairs from which I came. I scanned my options. There were two: be found or jump over the side of the ship. I went with option #2. I sprinted to the edge, then jumped with the strength I had left. The wind felt good on my face. I could see the land below me coming closer and closer until…

Nothing. I looked over at the Bounty, which seemed so high in the sky. That was when I noticed the huge, scaly wings that had formed on my back. I whimpered. I was living a nightmare, but it was just the beginning…

"Drew, wake up!"

I woke up, startled that I had a nightmare within a nightmare. Kai stood over me. He didn't know I was awake yet. He grabbed a pillow from his bed and threw it at my face. I yelped, falling off the other side of my bed. Kai said, "Good, you're awake! We have morning stretches today, and Sensei wants you to join us in the misery."

"What time is it?" I asked, standing up.

"Around six o'clock." He guessed.

I sighed. If this was what Sensei wanted, then I let it be so. As I followed Kai outside, I felt my teeth gently. They weren't pointy fangs like they were in the nightmare. I thanked Petanna that it was just a dream.

Or…_was _it?

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short! At least you now know that Drew is slightly evil and has a creepo in his brain that's telling him to join the dark side. I wonder if they have cookies…XD. Please review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos ( I had one today with maple syrup. YUMMY STUFF)! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	10. Ch9: The Crane, the Crab, and the Lion

**Sorry about the long wait! I was very busy! Anyway, you may/may not have noticed that I changed the rating from K+ to T. I just want to be safe. It doesn't mean anything. Nothing is going to change from now to the end of the story. Just making that clear. I now give you Chapter 9: The Crane, the Crab, and the Lion!**

Chapter 9: The Crane, the Crab, and the Lion

(Drew POV)

"I hope you slept well, Drew." Sensei greeted me warmly. The others were waiting already, including Nya. Sensei was standing in front of them. I jumped in line as Sensei continued, "It's time for our morning stretches! Drew, copy if you can. Everyone, Swooping Crane!"

The ninja stood on one foot and raised both of their arms in the air. I copied as well as I could, but almost fell in the process. I regained balance before Sensei saw me. This seemed easy enough.

"DUCK!"

I ducked my head as a giant bird swooped in from the sky. It hit Jay on the head and left behind loads of white feathers. Jay groaned in pain and shock. I stared at the sky in wonder. What unusual timing for a crane…

"Pay attention!" Sensei barked. "Now, Pinching Crab!"

The ninja went into a squat with both arms just in front of their face. I checked the sky for any more cranes before I performed the stretch. Suddenly, something pinched my foot. "Ow!" I cried. Everyone looked down at my foot. I saw a little red crab crawl out from behind my shoe. Before anyone could react, it scuttled its way off the edge of the ship. I scratched my head in confusion. First the crane, now the crab? Was this all in my head? Or were my powers kicking in?

Sensei shook his head. "Alright, everyone, stay focused. Now, perform the Roaring Lion!"

I shivered. A lion? If my power made the animals appear, then what would happen if I did the move?

"Drew! The Roaring Lion!" Sensei pressed.

I took a deep breath as I glanced at the other ninja. The move seemed to be a kind of plank position, with the right arm above the head on the ground and the left one near the stomach. I got down on the floor and did as I was told. There was nothing. I sighed in relief. Maybe the other animals were just a coincidence…

That was when I saw a big cat with a golden pelt and a brown mane and tail staring straight at me.

"LION!" Nya screamed, "THERE'S A LION!"

"Run!" Sensei yelled. Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd and I ran away from the vicious beast. Nya did, too, but she wasn't fast enough. The lion pounced on her back, digging its claws into the wooden floor. Nya looked into the lion's eyes in terror and gave an earsplitting scream. Jay and Kai called, "NYA!" and sprinted to help her, drawing red and blue blades and putting on ninja masks. The lion saw them and swung a giant paw at them, knocking them aside. Cole, Lloyd, and Sensei also ran to their aid, only to meet the same fate. I was the last one standing.

The lion breathed hot air onto Nya's face. "HELP!"

I spun, unsure of what to do. Should I risk revealing my power and save Nya, or let her die? I felt my hip for my third option. It was still there, tucked safely in my pocket. I took it out quickly. There was no time to lose.

I raised the flute to my lips and began playing a soft tune. The lion raised its head to look at me. I kept playing, fear navigating its way through my body. I was scared of what it would do to me, but I stayed calm. I couldn't show fear in front of it, or else I was as good as dead. The lion stepped over Nya, who scrambled away to Jay's side. It growled softly in curiosity and hunger. I could feel its hot breath on my skin. The lion could've killed me if it wanted to, but it didn't. The music was too entrancing.

I backed away, one step at a time, letting the lion follow me. I led it to a corner. By now, the lion was taking slower steps. Its eyes were drooping in exhaustion. The music was like a lullaby to it. With a final note, the lion drifted off to sleep. I leaned against the wall. I did it. I saved the ninja.

One by one, the ninja stood up. Sensei walked over to me, stroking his beard. "Is that my flute?"

I looked down at the flute I held. "I believe it is."

I handed it back to him, but he pushed it away. "No, keep it. You deserve it after you saved my students."

I smiled. Sensei did not smile back. "But now is not the time for celebration. We need to talk in private. It's about something that will change your life."

**Phew! Done! Anyway please answer that theme song question, review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! (I ask a lot of my readers, don't I? ) Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	11. Chapter 10: The Purple Ninja

**Hello my lovelies! We have now dawned upon Chapter 10 of For The Better! I can't believe I've come so far! Anyway, you know what I want you all to try and do if you haven't. Without further ado, I give you Chapter 10: The Purple Ninja!**

Chapter 10: The Purple Ninja

(Drew POV)

Sensei led me into a small room **(almost like the room from episode 2, Home)**. He sat down and beckoned me to do the same. "Do you realize your power, Drew?"

"What, that stunt I pulled off back there?" I tried to act as innocent as I could. "That was only luck, Sensei. It was nothing compared to what your ninja have done."

"Is that so?" He questioned, "My ninja have done great things, that is true. But, you have a gift that is far beyond the ninja, and mine."

"What are you saying, Sensei?" I placed my hands on my lap, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm saying," He replied, "that you might just be a ninja yourself."

"What?!" I couldn't believe my ears. Me, a ninja? That would ruin everything! Being a ninja would mean that I needed to team up with the rest of them, and I couldn't have any distractions! I would not be a ninja!

"I sense that you are hesitant about this whole matter." Sensei muttered. "I will give you time to decide."

I looked down. Why did everything I did have to have some sort of _catch_? All I wanted was a normal mission! Was that too much to ask? Apparently so.

After some consideration, I decided that the ninja may be an advantage for me. They obviously had experience in the art of fighting. I just needed to make sure that they never discovered my true identity, and they could help me.

"Fine." I said.

Sensei smiled. "I welcome you to the team then. I sense the Water element in your soul. You are the Purple Ninja of Water!"

"Then it is a good thing I know how to control water already." I mumbled.

"_Already_?" He questioned, "You have control over Water _already_?"

"…You heard none of that." I said quietly.

Sensei's eyes flashed, then returned to their pale blue color. "I heard none of that."

"Good. So I am the Water ninja?"

"Y-Yes, you are. You should tell the others, they will be surprised to learn this."

"Then I will do so." I got up and prepared to leave. "Are you coming too, Sensei?"

"No," He replied, "I will be taking my herbal tea bath now. Tell the others that as well."

I raised an eyebrow. "O…kay." I walked outside into the bright afternoon sun. Oh, Zane wouldn't be happy at all about this. He wouldn't, indeed…

(Zane POV)

"Gosh, where are they?" Jay complained. He had been going on and on about how he wanted to know if Drew was a ninja. Lloyd had told us earlier that Sensei had told him that he thought Drew was a ninja. I hoped it wasn't true, but I knew that there was a possibility that he was. "I really want Drew to be a ninja! He's awesome! He saved us from the lion, he probably has done other cool stuff like that as well, but we wouldn't know since we only just met him, but I bet that he has done other awesome stuff before, gee, I have to ask him all about that when he gets back from Sensei's room, gosh, where are they? It's been forev-"

"Shut up, please." Kai groaned. "Just for once, Jay, will you shut up?"

"I can't help it, Kai!" Jay responded angrily, "I just really want to know what happened!"

"We know, Jay," Cole said, "We all do. If Drew is a ninja, then the prophecy will be coming true!"

Just then, Drew came in. He was scowling at us. "Well?" Jay asked impatiently, "What did Sensei say?"

"I am the Purple Ninja of Water." He replied. Now he was scowling at me. "He also wanted me to tell you that he is taking a herbal tea bath, whatever that is."

"Well, obviously it's a bath, except the water is herbal tea." Kai pointed out.

Drew sighed, fixing his shades. "I knew that. So, where will I be staying? I am a ninja now, so…"

"I guess I'll show you your room," Cole volunteered, "Fair warning, though. You're sharing a room with all five of us."

He took Drew to our room while Jay and Kai went to go play video games. Lloyd stayed behind. "So what do we do now?"

"I am going to train," I told him, "Before I go, are you hungry? I have a Milky Way if you want it."

"Well, I guess I can…OH WHAT THE HECK GIVE ME THE MILKY WAY!" Lloyd said enthusiastically. I smiled as I gave him the Milky Way I had in my pocket. There was still a little boy somewhere in him for sure.

(Drew POV)

Later that night, I was the first to get into my new room. It was snug, but I'd dealt with worse. My phone vibrated. I whipped it out and accepted the call. "I was starting to think you would never call."

"What, you kidding?" The voice on the other line said, "I would never do such a thing! Look, we may be dimensions apart, but nothing can ruin _this_ friendship. So, how's Ninjago?"

"I am now officially a ninja." I explained what had happened in the past days. My friend laughed. "A ninja? Wow, that's extreme. Nothing the mighty Pongo can't handle, right?"

"Nothing at all," I replied, "Remember, Cicada, the Brave One is supposed to do anything!"

Cicada laughed from the other side of the line. "Stop bragging, Pongo! We all know you're awesome! So…do the others know yet?"

"No, thankfully." I whispered. "They have no clue. They do not suspect anything except the white ninja, Zane. He is too frightened of me to reveal anything, though."

"That's a relief." He said. "We all miss you back on Terasyle. Nothing's the same without you, buddy. Ever since Cyndro was killed, there's been nothing exciting. All we ever do is stop stupid robberies. You have the good life, going from dimension to dimension saving the universe. Take me with you next time!"

"I will be home before you know it, old friend." I reassured him, "I have to go, but I will call you again."

"Make sure it happens!" Cicada hung up. I put my phone on the little nightstand next to my bunk bed. I headed towards the door and opened it. Sensei was standing there with a look of disapproval. "You mind explaining a bit, Drew? Or is that even your name?"

**Oh dear. I had a lot of fun writing that chapter! All will be explained next chapter, so hang in there! Please review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	12. Chapter 11: The Reveal

**I have some important announcements to make today! First, I have a poll set up for the whole theme song thing, so if you want to go on that, you may. Second, I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten! A special shoutout goes to SergeantSarcasm7 for all the awesome reviews! And I changed the cover to what Drew's eye color is! In real life, it's supposed to be really scary; especially to the ninja…I actually think it's kinda cool! Also, I have a sonfic posted. It's called Hurt, and I would love if you could review it. I want to improve! So, without further ado, I give you the chapter that will reveal MOST of Drew's secrets. Here is Chapter 11: The Reveal!**

Chapter 11: The Reveal

(Drew POV)

"Fine," I sighed, realizing that my secret was out. "Come in, Sensei."

Sensei came in, frowning. "Start from the very beginning. No leaving anything out."

I urged him to sit down. I took a deep breath and explained:

"Long ago, when the universe was young, a planet known as Earth was formed from the rocks and dust of space. No one knew that Earth had a twin planet, Terasyle. It was an exact copy of Earth, with flowing rivers, vast plains, and the beauty that Earth lost in years to come. In the Earth year 2071, there was a failure with their electronic power source that could not be fixed. Chaos erupted, and in desperation, the humans switched back to animal power. However, the humans were not kind with the animals. They were whipped, beaten, cut, bruised, and in extreme cases, killed. The animals were furious. One suggested that they move to Terasyle somehow. It seemed impossible at the time, but their time on Earth gave them skills beyond the intelligence of humans. They built a spaceship that did not run on human energy, and they all sailed to Terasyle. When they landed, the animals adapted, each growing to about the same height and gaining speech and technological advances. They became Teryakles.

"About a thousand Earth years later, three humans discovered Terasyle for themselves. The first was Peter, who was renamed Perion, the god of Terasyle. The second was Anna, who was called Petanna, the goddess of Terasyle. The third was Celvin. He was Petanna's sister. When she fell in love with Perion, Celvin felt that his sister had abandoned him. He ran off, blaming the planet for their love. He became Cyndro, the dark villain. He stopped at nothing to kill the Teryakles, and he almost succeeded. Petanna and Perion stood in his way. Perion went to war with Cyndro and was never seen again. Petanna, devastated by her love's death, decided to aid the Teryakles in the war effort. She built four guardians, who later became known as the descendants of Petanna. The first descendant was Susan. She died sacrificing herself for her brother. The second descendant was Pongo. He still lives as the mightiest hero of all heroes. He was the one who killed Cyndro and saved Terasyle. The third and fourth descendants were Feo and Kelleigh. Feo died at war, and Kelleigh was murdered trying to repair her lost twin. Before Cyndro was defeated, he managed to kill Petanna. She remains a spirit, helping her fellow Teryakles with their worries. The descendants were only a part of who were fighting Cyndro, though. Before Petanna, there was a group of eight Protectors, each with their own element. The elements were Creation, Undead, Lightning, Nature, Technology, Fire, Ice, and Water. The new generation of Protectors are my friends. I was on the phone with Cicada, who is the Protector of the Undead. I am not only the Protector of Water, but the second descendant as well. I said you could call me Drew, but you do not have to anymore. My full name is Pongo Drew Caldravix. I also said that I became a mighty hero, no? Well, my heroic name is the Brave One. I go across dimensions saving planets in need, just like I saved my own planet. I am called the Brave One for a reason. Somehow, when all of my family died, I stayed strong. I protect those who need me with my life. I could not save them then. I still regret my actions from the past, but I must worry more about the future more than I did before. It is because your planet is in danger, and I will stop at nothing to help you defeat it. It is the destiny that was set for me, and it is the path I choose to follow."

Sensei kept quiet during my story. He then asked, "Then why are you wearing those shades?"

"Oh." I slid them off, showing my true eyes. Sensei flinched and started to inch away from me. "Please," I begged, "Do not be frightened by what you see. They are indigo. They actually change colors, too, to represent my emotions. When they turn red, though…" I trailed off, lost in my own memories. The Romaxov, the pain, the anger, and the lies all swelled up inside me. "Sensei, if they ever turn red, just run. When they turn red, I turn as evil as Cyndro. It is a curse I never wished to have. Please, if they turn red, run away as fast as you can. I do not want to hurt anyone again…never again…"

_≈ Flashback ≈_

_ She screamed as the fangs erupted from my mouth. The blood dripped onto the cold table, and the claws raked the surface. She ran, and I chased her. She feared me. She really feared me. She ran into a room, yelling, "Cicada! His curse! Help!"_

_ I strode in, licking my lips. Why did it feel so good, yet hurt so bad? My friend Cicada was blocking her, but I wasn't after him, apparently. I shoved him aside, but he shoved back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I fell back, clutching my stomach_

_ "This isn't you, Pongo." Cicada said, "Snap out of it!"_

_ The deep, dark voice that wasn't my own replied, "Never. Come at me with all you have, and I might just end up with dinner for two days straight."_

_ We fought while she cried on the floor. I wanted to help her, I really did. The evil had control of my body, but it would never control my mind. I stared at her helplessly as I threw Cicada aside. He didn't get back up. I grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. My fangs slowly went down to her neck, and a piercing scream came from Cicada that I would never forget. I didn't kill her, yet he thought I did. I snapped out of my evil form just as he shouted, "How could you?! You monster! You almost killed Chloe! I can't believe you! You're no friend of mine, you beast!"_

_ "I-"_

_ "Just shut up!" Cicada roared, "Get out! Freak! You're not a Protector…you're a villain. A blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, murderous __**villain**__."_

_≈ End of Flashback ≈_

"Do you understand why I lied now, Sensei?" I said in a whisper, "I wanted to keep you all safe from me. If you knew, then the Serpentine would have more than one target. I know now that my actions were not necessary, and that I could have trusted you. You will never look at me like I was before. I am no longer Drew. I am Pongo. And Pongo is a blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, murderous_ villain_."

I spun around, facing the opposite wall. A tear escaped my damp eyes. From behind me, Sensei replied, "You may be different, but everyone is. Each person in this world is unique in their own special way. You are unique because you stay true to yourself. While others run you stand and fight. While others become who they're not you stay who you really are. Villain or not, you are now a ninja. And ninja accept others for who they are, not what they're meant to be."

He touched my shoulder gently. "I understand that you feel pressured to be someone else. Many people go through this every second of their life. But now that you have told me, you need to tell them. Are you ready?"

I sniffed. "I am not so sure…"

"They will accept you no matter what, Drew." Sensei told me.

Was he right? Would they really accept me for who I really was? I sighed and told Sensei, "You do not need to call me Drew any longer. I am Pongo, and I am the Brave One."

Sensei smiled and reached for the door. "You may tell the others in the morning, Pongo. Have a good night."

"Wait." I stopped him. He turned and stared at me in confusion. I thought of the right words to say, and it came out like this:

"Thank you, Sensei. And know this: Whatever I may do, it will be for the better.

"And that is a promise."

**:) I love this chapter. I even cried at the part where Pongo had the *sob* flashback! So please review, follow, favorite, and eat your *sniff* bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	13. Chapter 12: Refusal

**Hello everyone! Remember that I have the poll on my profile, so if you want to do that, every vote matters! So here is Chapter 12: Refusal!**

Chapter 12: Refusal

(Pongo POV)

The next morning I woke up, guilt piercing my chest. I couldn't believe that Sensei wanted me to tell the ninja who I was-or what I was. I told Sensei everything the other night, except that I was robotic. That was one of the little details about myself that I couldn't bring myself to spill. I never wanted to be like this. Not now, not ever. I had to accept it, though. It was who I was, and nothing could change that.

The other ninja were awake. Jay was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Lloyd and Kai weren't in the room. Cole was throwing his ninja suit on. Zane was meditating in the corner. I grabbed my shades before Cole could glance at me.

"Hey Drew!" The black ninja smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

"Y-Yes, t-thank you for a-asking," I stammered. I actually didn't sleep well that night. The discussion I had with Sensei kept me up for hours, then when I fell asleep, I had nightmares, like always. I'd grown used to them, but I still got shivers up my spine thinking about them.

Jay came out from the bathroom, his teeth clean and shiny. "Oh, hey Drew! You sleep a lot, just like Zane! He's such a deep sleeper, but you wouldn't have known that because you haven't been here for long, but you will be now because you're a ninja now! Say, your element's Water, right? You and Zane would be great friends, say, what about that cook-off, when are you guys gonna do that? I'm so excited to see who wins that, but what would you be cooking? I want you to cook steak, I love stea-"

"I need to go." I quickly excused myself and ran out of the room. My ears were literally burning from all of Jay's talking, Like, literally. I had to conjure some water to extinguish the little flames coming out of my ears. Just another quirk of my roboticness. I wondered if Zane suffered from it, too. After all, he _was_ robotic, just like me.

Since I had nowhere to go, I decided to take a walk around the Bounty. It was a bad idea. Along the way, I ran into Sensei. "Did you tell the others yet?"

"No, Sensei." I'd actually hoped that I'd be able to avoid him, that way my secret could be kept just between the two of us. That was not going to happen.

"Dr- no, Pongo – you must tell them at some point," He crossed his arms in disappointment. "If you won't tell them, then I will. And I think they would much rather hear the truth from you, hmm?"

"I know, I know." I sighed, "But how? What if they reject me? I am not really friends with anyone, especially not Kai or Zane. Please, can I wait another day?"

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today, Pongo," Sensei said, "I taught Zane that a while ago. Now I tell you the same thing. You are both very alike; I'm surprised you two don't get along."

"Long story."

"I will not ask. But I expect you to tell them soon, preferably before the morning training begins. It starts at nine, and it is now…"

"8:42 A.M., 16 seconds. Thursday, May 4th, 2013." I gasped as I realized that the words I'd just said were a part of my robotic instincts. I had an internal clock inside me. No big deal compared to everything else (*cough cough* Romaxov *cough*) inside of me. Sensei did look at me strangely, though. "Get to it, Pongo." He then walked off in the direction of the kitchen, where a sweet scent was entrancing my senses. Pancakes? And…bacon, maple syrup, orange juice, and a hint of herbal tea. Sensei's tea, perhaps?

Well, if breakfast was ready, that would mean all of the ninja and Nya were in the kitchen. This was my one chance to tell them. I took a deep breath and stepped into the kitchen. I hoped that at least one ninja would accept me…

(Zane POV)

It was my turn to make breakfast. I had made pancakes and bacon for everyone. According to Jay, pancakes were my best food. I took it as a compliment. What else could he have meant? Everyone was sitting at the table except Sensei and Drew. I guessed that Sensei wanted to talk to Drew about something. As if on cue, Drew stepped in. He was staring at the ground in guilt. Gosh, what did he do?

"Mornin', Drew!" Jay exclaimed happily. "You have to try some of Zane's pancakes! They're the best!"

The other ninja agreed with a nod of their heads. Drew replied, "No thank you, Jay. I am not hungry at the time. Maybe later?"

"Eat 'em while they're hot!" Jay protested, "They're better that way!"

Drew shook his head. "No, thank you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"What is my answer?"

"Yes?"

"No."

"Oh, okay…Please?"

_ "I SAID NO, JAY!"_ Drew roared. For a second the whole room was covered in a dark shadow, almost like when Garmadon's evil presence was around. I saw the red glint in Drew's eye like from the night he woke up. I feared him all over again. The shadow passed, and Drew calmed down. He said, "I am sorry, Jay. But, that is why I am here. I have not been completely honest with all of you. Now let me tell you everything, all from the very beginning…"

Then he pulled off his shades. We all shuddered, and Jay screamed, "Holy cannoli! Purple!"

"Indigo." Drew corrected. "Now, my story begins…"

And he did tell us everything. When Drew – well, Pongo – finished, Jay was the first to ask a question. "So your name is Pongo?"

"That is correct." The Brave One replied.

"Like the dog from 101 Dalmatians?"

"SHUT UP, JAY."

Jay shrunk back. "Okay, okay! Sorry I asked!"

"You never told us the real reason you were in the Serpentine cave, though." Cole pointed out, "Was that a lie?"

"It was. I was trying to get Skales. He stole an infant from Ninjago City, and I saved it from harm. His plans were not fake, however."

"So you were the one in that giant crowd!" Kai said. "You made it harder for us to get around!"

Before he could react, Kai had equipped his Elemental Blade and held it to Pongo's neck. Pongo was unusually calm. He said, "God here. Do you really want to kill your only hope?"

Kai drew back, putting away his blade. "Don't think I'm not watching, because I am!"

"Good for you." Pongo waved him aside. "Any other questions?"

There was a silence. "I will take that as a 'no.'" He said. "I now have one more thing that I wish to say. Now that you all know this information, you are in danger. I cannot allow that."

"So…" Lloyd interrupted, "What?"

"Therefore," Pongo continued, "I cannot become your Purple Ninja of Water."

"What?" Everyone except me gasped. I suddenly felt happier inside. Pongo's not going to be a ninja? Oh, thank goodness! My brothers were safe!

"But you'd be an awesome ninja!" Lloyd complained, "Please stay!"

I didn't know why, but I felt pity for Pongo. He had been through a lot…Then I found myself defending him. "Yes, you would be a magnificent part of our established team, Pongo."

Pongo stared at me warmly before saying, "I will help, then. I will not be a ninja, but I will stay."

"Well," Jay said, "That's better than nothing!"

Nya grinned. "Does Sensei know?"

"Well, considering I knew before all of you did." Sensei stepped out from the shadow of the hallway. He'd been listening the entire time, right under our noses. "He will still be given shelter here in the Bounty. I expect all of you to treat him as an equal."

He directed that statement at Kai and me. Kai scowled, and I frowned. Did we do something to make him mad? I didn't think so. Maybe it was just me.

Pongo looked at me. "Zane, if you have any left, I would now like to try some of those pancakes."

Jay pumped a fist in triumph. "Oh yeah! The blue ninja does it again!"

Then Pongo whacked the back of his head, slamming him face-first into his pancakes.

"Oh yes!" Pongo smiled devilishly, "The Brave One does it again!"

**Kai is now the only one grudging against Pongo. I'll beat him to a pulp if he doesn't get his priorities straight! The next chapter will most likely have the return of an old friend. Can you guess who it is? I will give you a hint: It's an old man. That leaves Garmadon, Dr. Julian, Ed, and Cole's father. So please review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	14. Chapter 13: A Dark Visitor

**New poll up, guys! I realized that the song thing was kinda stupid. So sorry for the people who did vote, but I have a better poll now! Now here is Chapter 13: A Dark Visitor!**

Chapter 13: A Dark Visitor

(Lloyd POV)

"Mail's here, guys!" Jay yelled at noon. We were all training on the deck. Kai was hitting the punching bags, Cole was going through the training course, Jay was sparring with the practice dummy he built, Zane was doing target practice, and Pongo and I were training together. Sensei had said that Pongo may not be used to Ninjago fighting styles, so I was showing him some basic moves. By the time Jay said we could stop to read our mail, I was exhausted. Pongo wasn't even sweating.

"I wonder if I got anything," I said, "Maybe a letter from Dad."

"Who is your father, anyway?" Pongo questioned.

"He was Lord Garmadon," I explained, "He was bitten by the Great Devourer, turning him evil until very recently, when I defeated the Overlord, who took over my father's body. He's good now."

"I am eager to meet him!" He replied.

I shook my head. "He's in Hawaii with my mom. He won't be back for another few weeks."

We found Jay holding some mail in the corner. Kai was holding a letter, probably from another one of his fans. Cole had a letter too, but it was tied to a tiny package. Zane had nothing. Jay held a letter for himself and handed me a postcard. "This is yours, Lloyd!"

I took it and looked at it, taking in every detail. The front was a picture of an island in the middle of an ocean with a single palm tree standing in the center of the island (Just think of the island above Bikini Bottom). In pink writing on the top was 'WISH YOU WERE HERE!' I flipped it over, and in my dad's handwriting, it said:

_ Dear Lloyd,_

_ It's beautiful here. We are both having a blast! I presume you're good? And has anything happened since we left? Don't you feel jealous? Too bad. We're here and you're not, sucker!_

_ Love always,_

_ Your Father_

I laughed a little at the end. My father was still a little evil, so of course he would write that.

(Jay POV)

_ Dear Jay,_

_ We miss you so much, honey! Nothing's the same without you here! So how are you and your ninja pals doing? All's well at the junkyard. Your mother has a little surprise she's building for you, and let me tell you, you won't believe your eyes when you see it! You'll love it! Write back; we love hearing from you!_

_ Love,_

_ Your Dad, Ed Walker_

_P.S. Are you using that ointment we sent you last time? It's supposed to work really well on the skin!_

(Cole POV)

_ Dear Son,_

_ So how's everything going on your flying ship? I'm fine. My leg has finally healed. The doctor told me I could resume my career as a Royal Blacksmith, and my quartet and I have a performance coming up at the Ninjago City Mall! If you could come, I would be so happy! It's on Monday, the 8__th__, at 12 P.M. Hope you can make it!_

_ Yours truly,_

_ Your father_

_P.S. In the package is a new watch. I know how much you wanted that new GXT that came out! __**(A/N: This is not a real watch. Totally made up.)**_

(Kai POV)

_ Dear Kai,_

_Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshyougotmyletterohmygoshohmy goshIloveyouKaiyouaremyfuturehusbandmarrymemarryme ohmygoshpleasemarrymeyouaremylifepleasemarrymeohmy goshIloveyouOHMYGOSHMARRYMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_ Love,_

_ Mandy Evans (your totally hot new wife and your biggest fan! 333333)_

(Pongo POV)

I noted that whatever mail Kai got was not good. He had on a wrinkled face as he read it. Then when he was finished, he handed it back to Jay and whispered, "Burn this in the engines, please."

Lloyd was happy to have heard from his father. Cole seemed pleased, too. Jay was freaked out. "My parents really think that I use the cream? _Never!"_

I glanced at Zane, who didn't get any mail. "Zane, how come nothing came for you?"

"Because he got something better than mail."

I turned around to see an old man with green overalls, white hair, dark green eyes, and black rimmed glasses.

"INTRUDER!" I screamed as I tackled him to the ground, holding his arms behind his back. "What business do you have here?!"

"Stop!" Zane shoved me aside and helped the man up. I then knew I was not the only robot made of really hard metal. The man stared at me, anger and hatred in his eyes. "Zane, who is this?"

Zane looked at me with uncertainty. I nodded. "You can tell him."

"This is Pongo," Zane introduced me, "A new friend of ours. Pongo, this is my father, Dr. Julien."

I bowed, like I did when meeting new people (the only reason I didn't do it with each ninja is because I didn't really trust them at first). "I am honored to meet the father of such a magnificent ninja. Please excuse my actions; I was merely defending my friends, for I was unsure of your identity."

Dr. Julien continued to stare at me, but it was from fear this time. "Your eyes…"

I blinked. "They are indigo."

"Oh…" He said in realization. His gaze deepened, and the anger returned to his eyes. "Zane, Pongo. A word in private, maybe?"

I exchanged a look with Zane. What was wrong? Did I make a bad first impression? I thought it was that. Dr. Julien led us to the bridge. No one was in there at the time. As soon as he made sure no one was following us, Dr. Julien spat at me, "You're the one who killed my son!"

My eyes widened. "Zane is still alive!"

"Not that son." He got close to my face. "You killed Celvin. You murdered him!"

"Who the heck is Celvin?"

"I believe you know him as Cyndro."

I stiffened. "I did, but you have no idea what he would have done if I had not killed him! He would have destroyed the universe as we know it!"

"He was my only son," He breathed, "You killed him, you monster! How do you know he would have done that?"

"Because he was _MAD_!"

"He was not mad! He was my son, and I loved him! But you…you killed him just like you did to the countless other souls who've died at your hand! Do you have any idea what you've done? I had two beautiful children, and they both died because of you!"

"Two?"

"Yes, Celvin and Anna. Anna, the very one who built you. She gave you life, and you paid her back by killing her!"

"Cyndro-"

"-Wouldn't have killed her if you didn't exist! You say you're a hero, but how can you be one when you've done more harm than good! You are no hero. You…you are a villain! A machine! You are nothing to me! And you never will be, not after what you've done!"

"I-"

"_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FOUL CREEP! YOU WILL NOT HARM MY SON! NOW LEAVE, AND DON'T RETURN! BEAST! FREAK! VILLAIN!"_

With tears pouring down my cheeks, I ran out of the bridge as fast as I could. None of it was true. None of it was real. But what if it was?

On the deck, I ran into Jay, who asked, "Pongo? You okay?"

I didn't answer him. I just kept running. I stopped in my room. I crawled under my bed and curled up into a tight ball. With one breath, I screamed out loud:

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Zane POV)

I watched as Pongo sprinted out of the room, tears streaming out of his eyes. Father wrapped his arm around my back. "You'll be safe now, Zane. You'll be okay."

"How…how do you think that crushing my friend's heart can make me safe?" I pushed him off of me. "He didn't deserve any of that, even if it was true!"

"You'll understand soon, son." Father walked outside. I kneeled on the ground as a sparkle caught my eye. With my hand, I picked it up. A single tear. Just like the one from the first night. I froze it in my palm and put it with the other in my pocket. The tears held some value to me. I felt they were going to be of use somehow, I just didn't know how or when. Standing back up, I went to find Pongo. I hoped that he hadn't left. Strange, and just the other day I wanted him to leave.

(No POV)

Dr. Julien waited until it was night to call his master. "Your Majesty, I have done as you asked. The Brave One is gone."

"Then we must lure Zane onto our side." The scratchy voice on the other side of the line answered. "Soon enough, I will finish what you started. You will only have one son: me."

"As you wish, Celvin." He hung up, and in the moonlight, you could see a red glint in Dr. Julien's old eyes.

**So Pongo didn't kill Cyndro. And Dr. Julien's evil! OoO So the next chapter will be very heartwarming. I feel that we may need it after the chaos of this chapter. So please vote on my poll, review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	15. Chapter 14: We Are Family

**I'm back! And my birthday is tomorrow! Yay! So please review, guys! My story depends on it! No for the heartwarming chapter you've been waiting for! Here's Chapter 14: We Are Family!**

Chapter 14: We Are Family

(No POV)

_"Slither Pit! Slither Pit!"_

The snakes took their marks and prepared to fight. It was a Hypnobrai against a Constrictai, and the crowd was ready for the fight. The opponents started to punch at each other, neither landing a blow. Skales wasn't interested in it, though. He had other things to think about.

His army was growing. So far, each tribe had about sixty or so members, which was a fairly good number to start off with. The greed in Skales's heart said differently. More was better. So more snakes it would be.

Skalidor licked his lips. "I've been anticipating this fight for a while now. It'll be an interesting fight for sure."

"I bet it will be," Skales agreed half-heartedly. In his head, he was planning the next attack on Ninjago. His raid on Jemonakai Village was successful; he had managed to escape with a nice number of infants for his machine. He thought about attacking Ninjago City, but realized it was too risky. Maybe when he had more snakes he would attack. Then there was another village, Ignacia, he planned on attacking. Yes, that would be a nice raid…

"After this," Skales told Skalidor happily, "We have another attack to make."

"As you wish, Skales." He said smiling.

With that said, Skales leaned in to get a closer look at the match, focused entirely on that and nothing else.

(Pongo POV)

I stayed under that bed until night came. The ninja hadn't found me yet. They did look under the bed I was hiding under, but they saw nothing. I had made myself invisible. It was just another one of my powers. I guessed that they would be coming in soon, so I squeezed myself further under the bed. I'd stopped crying a long time ago, yet my cheeks were still damp. I sighed in a mixture of sadness and boredom. Suddenly the door creaked open. I could see a pair of feet standing next to the bed. I sniffled, and that was enough for them to hear me. He peeked under.

"Pongo?" Zane's eyebrows rose. "We thought you had left! I am so sorry about my father, I do not know what became of him."

"It is fine," I murmured, crawling out from the darkness of under the bed. "After all, what he said was true."

"I bet it wasn't," He retorted softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes."

"I sense you are not telling me something."

"Look, I gave you the whole backstory -"

"Besides that."

My cheeks grew red. Did he know? I knew Zane was a Seer, but was he able to see that I wasn't human? I moved the black bangs away from my face as I said, "You know the saying, 'Heroes are born, not made?' Well, I was a hero who was literally made."

With some hesitation, I grasped the panel door on my chest and pulled it open. You could see the wires and gears I was made off, along with the switches that were put into me. One of them was a power switch. I had thought about flipping it on a number of occasions. The other switches were necessities: a vision switch, a voice switch, a switch to control my hearing, and a switch to preserve my memories.

Zane gasped at the sight of my circuitry. "You…you are a robot?"

Oh, so he didn't know. "Yes, I am. I never wanted to be, though."

He looked at my panel door. On it was an ancient symbol, which I was taught meant "family" in Japanese. Zane's head tilted. "I know that symbol. I have it on my panel door, too."

He opened up his chest for me. I saw a mirror image of my own circuitry staring back at me, with one difference: he had a humor switch, I didn't. On the door was the same symbol for family. When the symbols were revealed, they started to glow a light shade of yellow. My vision turned orange, the color for fear. Zane and my bodies were engulfed in yellow for a minute before returning back to normal. We looked at each other with a new set of eyes. We were, somehow, related.

"My father mentioned something about having two children before he made me." Zane spoke first, "Anna and Celvin. Then he said that Anna ran away and made you, right?"

"That must be so," I stated, "Then…we are…"

There was a silence. If Anna was Dr. Julien's daughter, then that would make Zane my…_uncle_.

"We are related," Zane sat down on his bed, closing his panel door, "We are related."

"You are my uncle." I breathed, "This…this…"

_ "This does not compute."_ We said at the exact same time. Zane looked at me, I looked at him. It dawned on us that we acted so alike, just like twins. Twins…

"Maybe we could just be twins or something," Zane suggested, "Since the whole uncle and nephew thing may be a little unusual."

I stared at him for a while trying to soak it in. I had a twin that I never knew about. After all this time, I had family. I thought all of my family was dead. I was not alone.

Not thinking first, I hugged Zane. He stood there, unsure of what to do. I whispered, "I thought they were all dead. But then, you came along. I knew I should have trusted you, brother."

He hugged back. "Although it may take a little getting used too, I will be the best brother I can be for you, Pongo."

I smiled. I had a twin.

No, I have a twin. And I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be it.

**So now you know that the Serpentine attacked Jemonakai Village and are planning to attack Ignacia. But how did the ninja not know of this before, you may ask? The story is actually not too far from ending, about four more chapters max. I know, I love this story, too. But all good stories must end, right? So please review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	16. Chapter 15: Attack on Ignacia

**Not much to say, so here is Chapter 15: Attack on Ignacia!**

Chapter 15: Attack on Ignacia

(Pongo POV)

The next morning I was woken up by an alarm going off. I sat up, looking around. I was alone. I got up and glanced at the clock. 10:43 A.M. I'd never slept that late in my life. I quickly grabbed a shirt from the closet and put it on, running out the door and onto the deck. No one was there. I saw movement coming from upstairs in the Bridge. Curious, I went to investigate.

Sensei and Dr. Julien were discussing something with each other. When Sensei saw me, he frowned. "Pongo, you're late. The ninja left for Ignacia an hour ago. The Serpentine have attacked and we were hoping we could stop them. You should stay here."

"What?!" I said, outraged, "But I could be crucial to the success of the ninja! I must go!"

"If you are the Brave One," He replied, "Then it is important that we do not lose the universe's mightiest hero. Is that clear?"

I sighed. "Yes, Sensei."

Sensei dismissed me. I walked back onto the deck, receiving an evil glare from Dr. Julien as I left. Great Petanna, he had to get his priorities straight. I was good, not evil!

Sensei told me to stay on the Bounty, but a plan to help the ninja had already formed in my mind. I grinned as I looked at the cage the lion was in. It was probably starving; we hadn't fed it for days. I took a deep breath as I popped the lock off of the cage door. It fell to the floor with a clang. The lion growled in delight. Everyone would've said that I was crazy. But no, I was the Brave One.

"Let's go help the ninja, old friend." I said, "You ready to fly?"

* * *

(Zane POV)

We landed in Ignacia in the midst of several kidnappings. Buildings and fields were on fire and snakes covered every inch of Kai's former village. He gasped at the sight. "Oh my gosh! My home!"

"We should've gotten here sooner," Lloyd said somberly, "I'm sorry, Kai."

"Kai didn't say anything. Instead he ran over to where the Four Weapons blacksmith shop once stood. Nothing was left of Kai's old shop. Kai knelt to the ground, and I thought I saw a tear form in his eye.

I sat down with him, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, brother. But right now, we need to stop the Serpentine."

He nodded. "They'll pay for this. They'll pay big time!"

He rose, equipping his Elemental Blade. I did so as well. So did Cole and Jay. Lloyd didn't need a sword. We charged at the first Serpentine we saw. Jay shocked a Venomari with lightning. I froze the ground with my blade and skated across it, knocking out Serpentine along the way. When the trail ended, I flipped onto the ground, snapping a Fangpyre's neck with the force of my feet. My brothers were with me. Then I noticed with a feeling of dread that we were surrounded, outnumbered, and overwhelmed.

"We're so hooped!" Jay exclaimed in horror.

Suddenly a roar echoed throughout the town. The snakes looked around in confusion. That was when I saw the lion and its rider. Pongo!

"Sorry to crash the party," He said, "But I thought that maybe I could provide some entertainment for our guests!"

"Perfect timing, brother," I noted, "Now let's go!"

Pongo pulled out a long silver Bo-staff. "Can I have the honors?"

I nodded. Pongo smiled, then cried out, "Ninjaaaaa-GO!"

**Sorry it was so short, but I have to do this and my other story, Born To Be A Ninja! So review, follow, favorite, and eat tour bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	17. Chapter 16: The Savior, Part One

**As part of my name suggests, I am epic in many things! That includes awesome endings and questions that you'll ask yourself for a LONG time! There will be heartbreak, there will be love, there will be family, and there will be a sacrifice made! Here is part one of the epic conclusion of For The Better!**

Chapter 16: The Savior, Part One

(Pongo POV)

_ Let the fight begin,_ I said in my head. This would be a battle to remember. It went something along the lines of this:

As soon as I cried, "Ninjaaaaa-GO," the ninja sprang into immediate action. With my bo staff in hand, I joined them in combat. I met up with the blue snake, Skales, at one point in the battle.

"Sssssay," He frowned, "You're that kid from the cave…Oh, no! You're the Brave One!"

"Oh, I did not know that," I pointed out sarcastically **(that one was for you, SergeantSarcasm7!).**

I gripped my staff and flung it at Skales with the strength of a thousand gods. He used his staff to block it, but it only helped in sending him flying across the fields. He got right back up, flicking his tongue in interest. "You have nice qualitiesssss, Brave One. You would make a good sssssnake!"

"No thanks!" I replied, swinging again at his mid-section. The impact didn't send him flying, but it did leave a mark.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" Skales threatened. He whipped out a Swiss army knife and aimed it at my head. I ducked in the nick of time, but I didn't see it coming back at me. The blunt end smacked my neck and I fell face first into the mud. I coughed the dirt out of my mouth. Yuck.

Just then, Skales picked me up by the collar of my shirt. I grasped helplessly at my neck. His hands were squeezing it. Even though I was robotic, I had more human skills than robotic, so naturally, I could die like this. My staff lay on the ground. I couldn't use my fists. I was losing consciousness. What did Jay say before?

Oh yeah. I was so hooped.

"What the?!"

Skales threw me down as something got his attention. His tail had been frozen to the ground by none other than the Ice Ninja himself. He knelt down to help me up while Skales worked to free his tail.

"I thought the Brave One was supposed to be unstoppable," Zane said.

I scowled. "You wish."

We didn't notice that Skales had freed himself and was rushing towards us. Zane saw a minute too late. But just as Skales was about to make the killing blow, a golden tornado spun out of the shadows. It scooped up Skales and whisked him halfway across the battlefield. He landed right in front of Jay, who was more than happy to electrify his…um…let's just say he shot him where the sun didn't shine.

The golden tornado vanished, and Sensei stood in its place. He looked at me with disapproval. "What were you thinking?!"

"Sorry, Sensei!" I shrugged, "But the pajama men need me!"

"That does not make sense," Zane said, "We are not wearing pajamas, we are wearing ninja suits. There is no similarity betwe-"

"Zane." I glared at him, "It was a joke."

"Yes, it was a joke," He smiled, "Ha ha."

I did a dramatic facepalm. Then I saw that we were still in a battle, so I charged into the chaos with Sensei and Zane trailing right behind me. We fought for a long amount of time. My internal clock said that we were fighting for 23 minutes straight. The snakes just kept coming and coming…

Suddenly, something scared the snakes off. They fled the scene quicker than cheetahs. Jay yelled in delight, "Yay! We won!"

"Not yet you didn't."

I knew that voice. It was the voice of… no, it couldn't be…he was dead! I killed him myself!

I turned around to face my former enemy. His hair was a deep shade of brown, his eyes were the bloodiest shade of red. He wore dark robes of hatred, and the suit reminded me of a darker version of Sensei's. He held the sword that had once "killed" me: Muerte, the Death Sword. It held the darkest powers in the universe.

And its wielder was Cyndro.

* * *

"Why, what a pleasant surprise," He sneered, "Pongo Drew Caldravix, the Brave One, here to stop me yet again! And…who are these juvenile souls? Are they the five ninja I've heard so much about? Brave One, you must be desperate. These pathetic men aren't even worthy of my attention!"

"Cyndro," I growled, "I killed you on Terasyle! You are dead!"

"I am never dead, dear boy." He responded, "Evil never sleeps, and good never rests. Can't you see? I'm always here. I represent the evil, the chaos that rules over so many in the universe. I am whatever darkness beings may ever possess, whatever villainy they may own."

"Then I represent the good," I shot back, "The joy and happiness, the kindness and warmth in all hearts that has yet to be discovered in the darkest of hearts. And good always wins."

"You tell him, Pongo!" Jay cheered from behind me, "Whoop whoop!"

Cyndro smiled, revealing his pointed fangs. "Recalling my earlier statement, you must be so desperate to hang out with these…these…_losers!"_

"They are not losers!" I shouted, "They are my friends!"

"Perfect," He said, "Because I was just going to have a little fun. Let's see if you really are a hero!"

I frowned. What did he mean? I stared back at the ninja. I saw everyone except one. I turned back to Cyndro. He now held the struggling form of…

_"SENSEI!"_

Sensei was chocking under Cyndro's forceful hand. The dark lord laughed. He used his remaining hand to summon an earthquake that shook the ground so much, I collapsed under the force. When I looked up, a mirror image of the Grand Canyon had been formed. Only this one was different. If you fell in, there would be no end. You would be falling forever into nothingness.

Cyndro held Sensei over the cliff. "Your life or his, Brave One! You choose!"

I gasped. Sensei needed me! I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping it was an illusion. Sensei's life or my own…If Sensei died, I would walk forever feeling the guilt of letting a friend die. If I died, the universe would have no hero. Cyndro would win.

I lay down my staff in defeat. Cyndro took the staff with his empty hand and smiled. "You fall for it every time, Brave One."

"Let him go, Cyndro!" I nearly screamed.

He shook his head. "I don't think I can. You only gave me a weapon. So it's his life that's going."

With one yelp, Sensei was thrown into the darkness of the cliff. The ninja screamed his name while I stared down into the cliff in dismay and utter shock. What had I done?

Sensei was no more, and it was all my fault.

**I am so evil XD So what do you think will happen next? Find out next chapter! Review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


	18. Chapter 17: The Savior, Part Two

**Alright ya scallywags, we're off to see the wizard! XD Sorry, I'm just really happy! Yet sad at the same time, because it's the final chapter of For The Better! There may be an epilogue, so it may be the second to last chapter. I'm not sure yet…So let's begin the moment you've all been waiting for! Here is Chapter 17: The Savior, Part Two!**

Chapter 17: The Savior, Part Two

(Pongo POV)

It was minutes after Sensei's fall that I realized something: I was selfish. I wanted my own life more than Sensei's. Why did I do that? Why did I cause so much pain?

I stared down into the dark abyss, shedding tears. Zane noticed and sat down next to me, concern in his eyes. "It was not your fault, Pongo. We all make mistakes."

"Not as bad as I do," I retorted, sniffling.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, "Even great heroes make mistakes sometimes. I know that we do. All five of us do. Heck, even Sensei did. Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe it was fate that caused this, and not you. Trust me -"

_ "THAT LITTLE RAT IS GOING TO DIE JUST LIKE SENSEI DID!"_

I spun to meet with Kai's angry face. He snarled, "First my home, then Sensei! You could've done something, but you didn't!"

He leaped forward, sword in hand. Jay and Cole held his wrists so he wouldn't attack me. It was at that time where I wished that they hadn't done that. Kai should've gotten the chance to kill me. I was nothing if I couldn't do the job I was given.

But wait…I wasn't given the job. I was forced to be the Brave One. I could live how I wanted, right? I could be what I wanted, who I wanted. So I snapped back at Kai with a dark and evil attitude, "He deserved to die, the old man! I do not care about him, nor have I ever cared about anything! We were never going to win, so I do not know what everyone was thinking by trying to!"

My eyes turned blood red, claws came out of my fingers, and fangs crawled out from the roof of my mouth. I continued nonetheless, "Why did I have to save him? Why not one of you if he means so much?! I did not have to save him! I can do what I want, because_ I am the Brave One, and the Brave One is the freaking most powerful being in the universe!"_

The ninja were silent. Lloyd was the only one who spoke up, "You may be the Brave One, but that doesn't mean that you have the power to just stand there while my uncle was killed. You're no hero. You're a villain."

_ "You're a blood-thirsty, cold-hearted, murderous villain."_

My scary new attributes disappeared as the shock set in. What was I? Was I really…

_Oh, yes you are. I thought you knew that already._

Now is not the time.

_It's always a good time. Now what do you say now about joining the dark side? After that little outburst you had, I think Cyndro would love to have you!_

No…never…

_You sure?_

…

_ That's what I thought. So if you don't belong on either side, where do you belong?_

I turned to the cliff, looking down at the endless darkness. Where did I belong? I thought I knew, but I didn't. I didn't know anything. I was so blind to who I really was. But what if I knew…oh, it was all so confusing! I had made my choice. Pulling it out of my pocket, I gave the flute to Zane. He took it and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Just know that you have been an amazing brother, Zane," I said, "Never forget me, please."

Before he could object, I jumped off the cliff and into the darkness. I was a hero. No, I am a hero. And Sensei was not dead on my watch.

(Zane POV)

"PONGO!" I cried, "NOOO!"

But it was too late. He had jumped. I knelt to the ground in sadness. He thought he was to blame. Why hadn't we done something? I fingered the ancient flute gently. He told me to never forget. I would never forget, then.

But most importantly, I would never give up.

Pongo was still alive. He had to be. I looked at the flute closer. There seemed to be a little door on it. I opened it to find a shiny, frozen tear. The third tear. I took the other two out and placed it with the third. Once they were in the same place, they started to glow. In surprise I let go of the flute. It fell off of the cliff, disappearing within a second. I gasped. What had I done? Now there was nothing to remember Pongo by. All hope was lost.

(Pongo POV)

I was still falling. The wind was fierce on my face. I squinted against the impact, making out the shape of something I thought was long gone. Sensei Wu! I dived as fast as I could, but nothing I did got me closer to him. Just then, the flute appeared next to me. Zane must have dropped it! I grabbed it, and it glowed a light aqua color. It grew in length, turning into a Bo staff. I was shocked but amazed at the same time. How hadn't I noticed this before?

The staff gave me speed and strength. I felt as powerful as I had when I transformed in the Serpentine cave. Somehow I reached Sensei. I put my arm around him, securing him to me. I whispered to myself, "If you die, I die with you. I will die a hero!"

Everything else happened in a flash. I shot up and out of the abyss with the staff and Sensei still with me. I could see the ninja on the ground below staring up at me. I smiled. I was a hero. I landed on the ground softly, placing Sensei down as well. The ninja looked at me strangely. Jay whispered, "Who…who are you?"

I looked down at myself. I was glowing an aqua blue color. My eyes changed to the aqua blue too. The staff was glowing with me. As the glow faded, I gasped and collapsed on the ground. Kai and Cole helped me up. Sensei woke up, saying, "My…oh my…Pongo, that was your full potential!"

"Brother!" Zane ran to hug me. For a second I was unresponsive. Then I returned the favor. Sensei continued, "You unlocked the key to your heart! And you found the Staff of Waves! Although this is not one of the Silver Weapons, this is the weapon of the Savoir! Pongo, you must be the Savior and the destined Purple Ninja of Water! So, what do you want? Do you want to be a ninja with us?"

I glanced at the staff, then at Sensei. I didn't want to be a ninja! I thought I made that clear days ago. But if Cyndro was really out there, then there was only one option.

I took a deep breath, then told Sensei:

"If that is the case, then I may want to borrow that purple ninja suit for a while."

**Yay! Happy ending! Sorry it was rushed, I have limited time! So review, follow, favorite, and eat your bacon tacos! Have a great day/night!**

**- ENM**


End file.
